heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Waylon Jones
|history= Born Waylon Jones, the man who would become the Mob Boss known as Killer Croc started off as a pretty normal kid with a genetic condition Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis. He didn't have friends growing up and though the condition wasn't as severe when he was young, he was often picked on and bullied. He spent much of his youth in Juvenile Detention and later was tried as an adult for stealing a car and driving it into the back wall of a Jewelry store and stealing a diamond necklace from inside. His reasoning, according to the police report was to give it to Jullie Brocosawitz, "She's the only girl who's was ever nice to me. I thought, if I got her something nice, something nicer than anyone else could get her, she would like me like I like her." Not being the brightest bulb in the box Waylon didn't take into account that though the wall didn't have an alarm on it like the windows and doors, the windows and doors were attached to the walls and the alarms were set off by the car driving into the back of the building and collapsing the bricks inward. He was put into prison where the judge felt he belonged... for 18 years. During that 18 years his condition got worse. A doctor came to the prison to study his condition five years before he was released. The doctor told him he believed it would be possible to cure the condition and create a vaccine which would prevent any child from suffering the same fate. Little did Croc know that Doctor Yehamo worked for a bio-engineering company named Adler Technologies which was in turn, controlled by a shadowy organization of criminals who wanted to unlock the secrets of his condition and create a serum that would make people into reptiles. Instead of curing the young man the doctor's treatments made him stronger, more bestial and cunning. Prison had been much like the rest of his life until Yehamo's treatments, a constant series of bullies and people laughing at him, but now. Now he had the power to fight back. He got the name Killer Croc in prison after beating a man to death with the skull of another man who had been sent to shiv him in the lunch line. The guards saw him get stabbed by both men so they couldn't deny it was self defense but the horror that had happened after Croc finally just snapped left the prison guards terrified of him. He had dismembered one of his attackers and beaten the other one to death with the skull of his first victim in a furious fit of rage. The guards couldn’t stop him, hell they couldn't even get near him. They used tear gas on him and rubber bullets to take him down. Adler Technologies was impressed. They doubled the doctor's research funds and the experiments became even more potent. The Doctor kept him on tranquilizers so he wouldn't erupt into violence again while Adler Technologies worked on getting him out of prison. They had a plan... Five years of being the biggest, baddest, most terrifying monster in maximum security had given Croc the chance to make a lot of underworld contacts and in his almost two decades of being in prison he had learned to be a much better criminal. Once he got out his life changed. The Doctor agreed to work with him on the cure even out side of prison but Croc was told that the state wasn't paying for the treatment any more and Croc had to if he wanted his cure. Croc wasn't exactly in a position to go out and get any kind of normal job but he has friends from on the inside so he got a job working as an enforcer for the mob in Miami. He worked his way up the criminal food chain paying almost every penny to the Doctor, for booze to make his life tolerable and for whores that would allow him to at least pretend he was normal, at least for an hour or two. The criminal underworld is good work for someone who has nothing to lose and very few morals to get in the way. Once a power vacuum was created in New York and Gotham because of the efforts of several Super Heroes and Croc saw his opportunity to move to the "Big Time." Now in the Gotham he is planning on assembling a team of villains to work together and seize control of the underworld. Together they will intimidate and kill their way way to the top. Drugs, theft, extortion, you name it, he is taking up the mantel of "Boss Croc." and eliminating anyone who opposes them. }} Category:Character